


Would I Fly (Or Fall)

by Drastic_Measures



Category: GOT7, bts
Genre: And anxiety, Angst, Bottom Jackson, Crying, Cuddley Jackson, Honest(Not Honest)Interviews, I'm sorry really couldn't be asked to tag everyone in this, Im Lying he still has it, Innocent Jackson, Jackson Loves his Group, Jackson and Namjoon are Best Friends, Jackson is a cutie, Jackson is just Adorable, Jackson misses his mom, Jackson would Die for his Friends, Jackson-centric, Lots of Angst, Namjoon and Jackson are BFFs, Previous Depression, Smut, Smut Will Happen Guys, Sub Jackson, poor Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drastic_Measures/pseuds/Drastic_Measures
Summary: This is basically a self indulgent story about Got7 (because I have writers block for ALL my other stories I have posted and are in the process of writing)You've just got to Love Jackson.Where Jackson takes an interview where he has to answer all questions honestly ~ and reallyJacksons just wondering why they thought he wouldn't and doesn't all the time any way!Jackson is adorable and needs Hugs.His band may seem a little mean at first but I assure you a future chapter will clear EVERYTHING up for you ...Because Got7 is Bae and you can't not Love them.Xx





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in Korea and Jackson was heading over to yet another interview.

 _Alright_ He thought  _Let's go and have some fun_

* * *

 

As he entered the studio he was greeted with the great smile of a middle aged woman who - he assumed - would be taking the interview with the young man he had met the previous day.

"Hiya!" He greeted whilst bowing towards the room.

A collective _Hello_  was echoed throughout the room not 10 minutes later a booming voice commanded through the studio.

"Filming in 2 minutes everyone! Get in your places!"

Jackson being the awkward person he was just kinda headed slowly towards the stage considering if he should already be on the set already.

when the lady he had seen walked passed him linking their arms and friendlily pulling over to his seat.

* * *

"And Action" now the cameras were rolling.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to - Really Flying!!" The Male with a handsome face and dark brown hair said "Im your host Tyler and my Co-Host is..."

"-Diana" the lady smiled joyfully. "And today our special guest is : Jackson! From Got7!"

"Welcome" they both said simultaneously, making Jackson smile brightly.

"Hello and thanks for having me!" Jackson replied just as cheerily.

"Ok let's get straight on into it shall we?" Tyler smiled happily.

Diana was quick to continue saying "yes today we are going to be completing a quiz of would you rather questions and general quiz questions specifically for Jackson"

"Now we need to know that Jackson will be giving us the absolute truth so: Jackson will you answer all the questions completely honestly?" Tyler asked.

"Yes sure, however if the questions are overly personal I will not answer I am afraid. However I will not lie to any of our amazing fans now will I?" Jackson replied honestly.

"great now onto the show" Diana said clearly happy with Jackson's answer.

"first question..." Tyler began looking down to his key cards "who is your favourite member?"

"in Got7? Um I don't really know I mean I'm sure you all think it's Mark or Jaebam but really I lo-like them all equally you all just don't see myself and the others bonding quite so much!" Jackson responded.

"Yes that was quite a hard question"

"Next Question - what did you want to be when you were younger - before fencing?"

" I can't honestly remember what I wanted to be back then there was nothing that truly interested me"

"ok then right the next question is - if you were to only listen to one person speaking for the rest of your life who would it be? And Why?"

"wait so can I still hear other people sing and rap 'n stuff?" Jackson questioned receiving a duo of nods in return "well I can't really choose out of my band and my best friend is Namjoon so probably him, we're practically brothers and we cheer each other on so if I were to only hear one person speak for the rest of my life it would be him"

"Ok then"

"Right There is a question here that asks how close you personally and your group is with BTS"

"Well Personally I spend a LOT of time with BTS on face time and stuff mainly Namjoon but I'm really close to them they are well and truly my family- my group I believe the others are relatively close with them as BamBam and J-Hope are quite close as is Yugyeom and Jungkook"

"would You work with them again?"

"Most definitely. Over and Over again if I had the choice!"

"Next Question- what would you do to see your mother again-

a) kill off a member of Got7

b) Leave Got7

c) Take Drugs

d) Have a huge fight with JYP

e) Not see your mom for another year"

"Oh-My-Go~d you are absolutely savage well I'll cancel them out I guess c) is a 100 percent NoNo as is a). I would never fight with JYP he is practically my dad here I love him as much as you would love your dad so no to d). Hmm can I face time my mom if I choose e)?"

"No but you can call and text"

"Ok I guess I choose e) that's what happens now anyway so nothing really changes besides the face time but we barely do that anyway"

"What do you think the other members think of you?"

"annoying."

"really that's all?"

"yes I'm the annoying one that wants attention but doesnt get it"

"is that really what you think they think of you?"

"Yes"

"well then moving on"

"yes moving on. Have you ever faced extreme hardship?"

"I guess"

"mind elaborating?"

"before the junior Fencing competition I had depression and anxiety disorder - well I still do but during that time it was especially hard and - well let's just say I was very close to crossing the line form being here and being 5 foot under"

"Damn if that ain't a hardship I don't know what is"

"it's not as bad as most - but saying that is not fair the only reason I am here today was. Cause someone found out and got me help - no matter how much better you think it is compared to others you must tell someone - because if you don't it most definitely will grow out of control"

"thank you for sharing"

"by the way you said that you still do how come?"

"I mean it's not bad there are good days and bad days and non existent days"

"what does that mean?"

"What non-existent? It's like well when you go out of touch with your emotions- you know?"

"ok... next question"

"would you rather never speak, never have been introduced to JYP or never met your members? -- baring in mind if you have to choose 2"

"2? Ok let's see Never met my Dad? Hell no I can barely spend a day without talking to him - he gave me faith in dads - where mine failed me but then if I choose that one I would have never met BamBam or Mark or Yugyeom or Jaebam or Jinyoung or Youngjae! I mean I love them so I can't really live without meeting meeting them and not speaking- where would I be probably dead actually - not having found help earlier in life I would almost definitely be 10 foot under" Jackson seemed to forget that he was being recorded "Can like _Not_ answer this question?"

"Yeah sure"

you love all your band members?"

"yes I do. 100%"

"are you gay?"

"erm yes?"

"ok then I guess right were inlisted recently - finally"

"are the rest of the members gay?"

"I don't think so no - I mean I would tell you who but they may not want who to be revealed so some of them are Bi but I am not saying who and I don't know about the rest"

"how many hours do you sleep roughly?"

"per week or per night?"

"Both"

"hmm week I guess added up about 8 to ten hours an-"

"ONLY 10 HOURS WHEN DO YOH SLEEP?"

"umm I travel a lot for interviews and that usually involves cars and planes and I can't sleep on moving vehicles"

"Oh. Okay"

"Yeh"

"well then. Wait don't your members know - you know about the Depression and not Sleeping enough?"

"Depression no they don't really notice either that or they just don't care enough to ask. Not Sleeping same thing applies I guess but to be fair they are not as busy as I am so they usually think I am sleeping on the way there and back or just don't know I left in the first place"

"Ok well this is quite a depressing episode- that doesn't matter however as we accomplished our goal and found out a lost more about of Wang Puppy one final question!"

"What is the one thing you want I life?" Tyler and Diana said together.

"CUDDLES!!" Jackson ended happily whilst making an adorable face that everyone just had to coo over.

 

 

Jackson was then taken home to an empty fridge and sleeping members. They had forgotten that he was going to be home or didn't realise he even left and he was out all Day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson had woken up to a pounding headache that would not leave him alone.

Stepping out of his room he notice that there was a HUGE mess, signalling that the GOT7 members were up so naturally he went to find them (whilst beginning to tidy up.

Only to find that they had already left to go somewhere.

-Enter Sad Faces Why MY Baby what am I doing?!?!

 

* * *

 

When Jackson had completed his HOUSE CLEANER job. He left to go and call Namjoon - because when you're feeling down always call the Tickle Monster and His crew!

Obviously.

He picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Rap Monster.

"Hi" Jackson Began timidly "I miss you... can I come hang out?"

"Jackson!! Hell yes. We're practicing in our gym"

"We? All of you lot?"

"Yep, Me Myself and I and Hobo, Jimin, Jin, Kookie, Suga and V are all here" Namjoon responded.

"Who's on the phone?" Can a muffled voice on the over end.

"Jacks" Namjoon responded and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I'm putting you on speaker. K?"

"Yeh Ok" Jackson nodded whilst putting on his clothes and heading out of his room into the hall way.

"JACKY!" And that was most definitely J-Hope and Jackson smiled simply thinking about it.

* * *

 

After the 10 minute walk to the BTS practice rooms and Gym.

Jackson received a phone call from JYP.

Picking up the phone he smiled " Hello!"

"Hey Kiddo" JYP responded in a cheerful tone that was reserved souly for Jackson.

"What's up?"

"Why aren't you at the studio?"

Now Jackson was confused. "Was I meant to be?"

"Yes. Wait the Boys said that they had told you- they did right? Right? Oh I swear to - Ugh!!"

"You Alright Dad?" Jackson covered his mouth he had slipped up.

"..." Silence. Jackson felt probably the worse he had ever in a good few years.

"Umm ... I'll just go now... then... I guess"

"what? no no no! I was surprised was all! I love you like my own flesh and blood kid" JYP said quickly, trying to reassure Jackson as quickly as possible.

"...thanks" Jackson whispered timidly.

"Don't worry Kiddo, I'all deal with the Boys. Now where are you spending today?"

" I was going to go out with Joonie and the guys... is that alright?"

"Huh yeh just tell me if any plans are changed or organised. Ok?"

"Yep!" Jackson said.

Pracgically Skipping up the stairs to meet his Second Family

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't really know what happened here I kind of wrote it down on a piece of paper during science and here it is I guess!

-inside the gym-

Jungkook and J-Hope were running through the Not Today routine for about the 20th time since everyone else had sat down, when a knock came from outside.

Namjoon quickly stood up, practically gliding to the door, revealing...

"JACKY!" J-Hope screamed pulling Jackson into a rib crushing hug.

"Can't ... breath... Hobi hyung" Jackson choked out.

JHope dropped his arms in record breaking speed. "Sorry"

"What no I was joking, hyung"

"Come dance with us" Jungkook and JHope pleaded dragging Jackson into the room.

"Ok"

So they danced and danced for hours, they danced to Gee and other girl group songs, BTS songs and Got7 songs. They also freestyled to American and English songs just smiling and having fun.

 

\----------

-Meanwhile at the GOT7 practice studio-

Park Jin Young had just opened the door after speaking to Jackson with a smile on his face, looking like someone had just given him the biggest, greatest present in the world -which essentially Jackson had- however when you looked at the Boys in front of him his expression became absolutely murderous.

"How could you lie to me" he thundered.

"We didn't we really told everyone" Jaebam stated.

"Yeah maybe it's Jackson that's lying to you" BamBam said.

"Tell me when you told everyone!" JYP demanded.

"Last night" 

"And Jackson was there?"

"I think so"

"You -think- so?" JYP said in exasperation.

"I mean we didn't talk he went straight to bed, didn't even want to hang out with us" Youngjae said and you could hear the plain belief in what he believed had happened.

"Jackson didn't go home last night until eleven o'clock. You all realise that right?" JYP said, rubbing his eyebrows.

"He didn't!?" Jaebam questioned fiercely.

"Yeh Where was he then?" Mark asked.

JYP sighed "At ANOTHER interview, the kid really needs to sleep some"

"What do you mean" -ha JustinBeiber reference-

"He's always at interviews these days and apparently he can't even sleep on the way because he can't sleep on moving vehicles" JYP said tiredly and expressing his worry- worrying the others because JYP? Expressing his emotions NEVER!

"-"

"Where's he now?" Yugyeom spoke out into the silence.

"Hm? Oh he's with the boys... Namjoon and the rest of BTS" JYP stated.

"Can we go see him I feel like we probably owe him an apology we have kind of been getting annoyed with him for slacking off and not hanging out when really he's just been supporting GOT7" Junior said.

"Ok - but first watch this interview. You might learn a thing or two about Jacky that you didn't know before" JYP said stopping the boys from standing and going to Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got7 reacting to Jackson's Interview.

The boys all sat down at against the mirror in the practice room.

the video on the laptop played.

  
  


_"Hello everyone and welcome back to - Really Flying!!" The Male with a handsome face and dark brown hair said "Im your host Tyler and my Co-Host is..."_

 

"What is this" Mark asked.

"Just watch it" JYP ordered.

" _-Diana" the lady smiled joyfully. "And today our special guest is : Jackson! From Got7_!"

_"Welcome" they both said simultaneously, making Jackson smile brightly._

_"Hello and thanks for having me!" Jackson replied just as cheerily._

_"Ok let's get straight on into it shall we?" Tyler smiled happily._

_Diana was quick to continue saying "yes today we are going to be completing a quiz of would you rather questions and general quiz questions specifically for Jackson"_

_"Now we need to know that Jackson will be giving us the absolute truth so: Jackson will you answer all the questions completely honestly?" Tyler asked._

_"Yes sure, however if the questions are overly personal I will not answer I am afraid. However I will not lie to any of our amazing fans now will I?" Jackson replied honestly_.

"Wait is this last night?!" Jaebum asked in sudden realisation.

 

"g _reat now onto the show" Diana said clearly happy with Jackson's answer._

_"first question..." Tyler began looking down to his key cards "who is your favourite member?"_

_"in Got7? Um I don't really know I mean I'm sure you all think it's Mark or Jaebam but really I lo-like them all equally you all just don't see myself and the others bonding quite so much!" Jackson responded._

"Awe I wanted to know he cares about the most" BamBam pouted.

" _Yes that was quite a hard question"_

_"Next Question - what did you want to be when you were younger - before fencing?"_

_" I can't honestly remember what I wanted to be back then there was nothing that truly interested me"_

_"ok then right the next question is - if you were to only listen to one person speaking for the rest of your life who would it be? And Why?"_

"Wait wait wait Jackson didn't want to be anything before fencing I always thought he had a set goal in life" Yugyeom pondered.

" _wait so can I still hear other people sing and rap 'n stuff?" Jackson questioned receiving a duo of nods in return "well I can't really choose out of my band and my best friend is Namjoon so probably him, we're practically brothers and we cheer each other on so if I were to only hear one person speak for the rest of my life it would be him"_

"Ok hang on Namjoon... when do they hang out? He'd rather talk to Namjoon than us?" Youngjae spoke loudly in rage.

The others silently agreed.

_"Ok then"_

_"Right There is a question here that asks how close you personally and your group is with BTS"_

_"Well Personally I spend a LOT of time with BTS on face time and stuff mainly Namjoon but I'm really close to them they are well and truly my family- my group I believe the others are relatively close with them as BamBam and J-Hope are quite close as is Yugyeom and Jungkook"_

_"would You work with them again?"_

_"Most definitely. Over and Over again if I had the choice!"_

"Awe Jackson... I'm sure we could work with them again!" Yugyeom declared, over joyed that he wasn't the only one that desperately wanted to work with BTS more.

" _Next Question- what would you do to see your mother again-_

_a) kill off a member of Got7_

_b) Leave Got7_

_c) Take Drugs_

_d) Have a huge fight with JYP_

_e) Not see your mom for another year"_

_"Oh-My-Go~d you are absolutely savage well I'll cancel them out I guess c) is a 100 percent NoNo as is a). I would never fight with JYP he is practically my dad here I love him as much as you would love your dad so no to d). Hmm can I face time my mom if I choose e)?"_

" _No but you can call and text"_

_"Ok I guess I choose e) that's what happens now anyway so nothing really changes besides the face time but we barely do that anyway"_

"Really? That was a deep question and Jackson is the most sensitive out of all of us as well..." Jinyoung said.

_"What do you think the other members think of you?"_

_"annoying."_

_"really that's all?"_

_"yes I'm the annoying one that wants attention but doesnt get it"_

_"is that really what you think they think of you?"_

" _Yes"_

"We don't think your souly annoying Jacky... your our baby even if you aren't the youngest." JB stated.

" _well then moving on"  
_

_"yes moving on. Have you ever faced extreme hardship?"_

_"I guess"_

_"mind elaborating?"_

_"before the junior Fencing competition I had depression and anxiety disorder - well I still do but during that time it was especially hard and - well let's just say I was very close to crossing the line form being here and being 5 foot under"_

"Wait. WAIT" BamBam and Yugyeom screamed simultaneously.

"He has depression?" Mark whispered to himself, but everyone heard it... non of the members new.

" _Damn if that ain't a hardship I don't know what is"_

_"it's not as bad as most - but saying that is not fair the only reason I am here today was. Cause someone found out and got me help - no matter how much better you think it is compared to others you must tell someone - because if you don't it most definitely will grow out of control"_

"Awe he's giving support to the IGot7's that have a hardship like he did... has" Jaebum said smiling despite the heart breaking fact that They. didn't. Know.

" _thank you for sharing"_

_"by the way you said that you still do how come?"_

_"I mean it's not bad there are good days and bad days and non existent days"_

_"what does that mean?"_

_"What non-existent? It's like well when you go out of touch with your emotions- you know?"_

"Damn..." Jinyoung whispered

_"ok... next question"_

_"would you rather never speak, never have been introduced to JYP or never met your members? -- baring in mind if you have to choose 2"_

_"2? Ok let's see Never met my Dad? Hell no I can barely spend a day without talking to him - he gave me faith in dads - where mine failed me but then if I choose that one I would have never met BamBam or Mark or Yugyeom or Jaebam or Jinyoung or Youngjae! I mean I love them so I can't really live without meeting meeting them and not speaking- where would I be probably dead actually - not having found help earlier in life I would almost definitely be 10 foot under" Jackson seemed to forget that he was being recorded "Can like Not answer this question?"_

_"Yeah sure"_

"Awe Jacky is so innocent... and Cute and emotionally hurt" BamBam stated. Everyone else agreed.

_you love all your band members?"_

_"yes I do. 100%"_

_"are you gay?"_

_"erm yes?"_

"Wow.. is he allowed to say that?" JB asked.

"Yes" JYP said simply.

"and he loves us" Mark said everyone smiled... sometimes Jackson just could keep is emotions inside.

" _ok then I guess right were inlisted recently - finally"_

_"are the rest of the members gay?"_

_"I don't think so no - I mean I would tell you who but they may not want who to be revealed so some of them are Bi but I am not saying who and I don't know about the rest"_

"Awe thinking of us... I would have shared... sorry" BamBam smiled.

JYP slapped him on his head. "Pay attention to this boy BamBam".

_"how many hours do you sleep roughly?"_

_"per week or per night?"_

_"Both"_

_"hmm week I guess added up about 8 to ten hours an-"_

_"ONLY 10 HOURS WHEN DO YOH SLEEP?"_

"WHAT!!" All the members yelled.

_"umm I travel a lot for interviews and that usually involves cars and planes and I can't sleep on moving vehicles"_

_"Oh. Okay"_

_"Yeh"_

"I didn't realise how much he does for us as a group" Jaebum stated in a whisper.

_"well then. Wait don't your members know - you know about the Depression and not Sleeping enough?"_

_"Depression no they don't really notice either that or they just don't care enough to ask. Not Sleeping same thing applies I guess but to be fair they are not as busy as I am so they usually think I am sleeping on the way there and back or just don't know I left in the first place"_

Everyone remained silent, all feeling disappointed in themselves _._

_"Ok well this is quite a depressing episode- that doesn't matter however as we accomplished our goal and found out a lost more about of Wang Puppy one final question!"_

_"What is the one thing you want I life?" Tyler and Diana said together._

_"CUDDLES!!" Jackson ended happily whilst making an adorable face that everyone just had to coo over._

 "Ok then you all understand why Jackson doesn't have to be here today" JYP said.

"...He only wants cuddles from us" Youngjae whispered.

"and we don't even give him that when he deserves the world" Yugyeom growled.

...

 


	5. Chapter 5

After Yugyeom a tense silence was enveloped around the members, all thinking over their interactions with Jackson and where they went wrong.

Then suddenly a loud ringtone went off... the song was BTS's Save Me. JYP was quick to pick up.

"Hello? -Oh Hello Namjoon how are you, - Yes I can allow that - Really? - Ok that can be arranged- I understand that however they have now realised their mistakes. - yes I can still organise this with BangPD."

"That was Namjoon" JYP said " He wants you and BTS to have a collaboration for a whole era... and go on concerts together... Are you ok with this arrangement?"

"YES" Yugyeom yelled happily.

"I'm not sure... won't Jackson just spend all his time with them instead of us?" Jinyoung thought aloud.

"That is correct however you will be able to see how he truly acts around his friends: how he truly is" JYP replied.

"I'm all for it" Mark said.

"It's settled then I'll go discuss the arrangement with BangPD now... and Boys; start practicing you can leave early but I want you all to be practicing at least a little bit as Jackson is also. Okay?" JYP stated walking out the door.

All the boys practiced for about 2 hours then left to decide what they were going to do with the situation they were in... and how to fix it.... over a milkshake.

 

 

* * *

 

Jackson was still dancing when Namjoon suddenly left the room after watching something or other on his laptop. Thinking nothing of it Jackson continued dancing along with Jungkook as J-Hope went to change the song to ; Rockabye by clean bandit. And let's just say the three of them went a tad bit crazy... as did Jimin, V and Suga who quickly joined in the fun.

 

* * *

 

Having left the room, after watching the interview that Jackson had taken apart in last night Namjoon quickly called JYP.

"Hello?" Namjoon called when the standard ringing suddenly came to a halt. Deciding to put the phone on speaker Namjoon did so.

"Hello? JYP's voice came through.

"Hello there JYP" Namjoon responded.

"Oh Hello Namjoon how are you"

"I am good actually, however I have just discovered that Jacky is not well treated with his members and I can not allow that to continue. As the leader of BTS I would like to make a formal request to you that BTS and Got7 have a joint tour... we will hit larger stages and larger audiences. I will also be able to keep an eye on my younger brother."

"Yes I can allow that -Really?- Ok that can be arranged" JYP commented throughout Namjoons speech

"Thank you JYP. I do not believe I can look at The rest of the Got7 members in the same light.

"I understand that however they have now realised their mistakes."

"I will only believe that when I see it hyung. I apologise for my bluntness. Are Got7 and BTS still able to have the collaboration?"

"yes I can still organise this with BangPD" JYP replied before hanging up.

Leaving Namjoon to sigh contently when suddenly two hands began to rub his back - it was Jin... of course it was.

"I heard everything. I'm looking forward to this. I'm sure when the others find out they will also be over the moon" Jin said leaning against Namjoons shoulder from behind. "You Okay?" He asked.

"Yeh" Namjoon whispered contently, before both decided to go and let the others know of their next comeback.

 

* * *

 

"Soo..." Jimin began after Namjoon and Jin had finished explaining what would be happening.

"WE GET TO SEE JACKY EVERYDAY!!" Jungkook, Jimin and J-Hope screamed joyfully.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say other than sorry for the long wait.

Jackson and Jungkook were sleeping amongst the other members of Bts. 

"How are they So cute?!" Jim in squealed at the sight of Jackson within Jungkooks arms.

"it's not human" Taehyung stropped.

"mmhm" Namjoon replied absentmindedly, "we should go out for food"

"Yey!" V and JHope screeched, waking Jungkook and that was saying something.

"Yo! I was sleeping here!"

"Yeh but Jackson didn't even wake up Kookie... is he alright?"

"Bo he's light as a feather... I mean he's cute and tiny and all but nobody should be THAT light. I bet he's not more than 57Kg and that's hella dangerous right?"

"Yeh..." Jimin whispered.

"Let me see his stomach" Jin said walking quickly over to the place that Jackson was resting at.

the sight that they saw wasn't HORRIBLE but it was as close as.

they could see his ribs. Not COMPLETELY. But mostly. And they all felt their hearts breaking slightly.

"Wake up Puppy we're going out to eat. What do you want?" Yoongi asked, being the dad that he was.

"hmm...?" Jackson hummed, pawing at his eyes. "What? Food? Meat?"

"Awwwe..." the Maknae line cooed.

"Meat? Do you want pork belly?" Namjoon questioned.

"ye~h" Jackson yawned.

"Okay off we go then!" They said jumping up and rushing to change.

"Err guys?... I didn't bring any spare clothes.." Jackson whispered.

"that's fine you can borrow my top" Namjoon replied to the sweat drenched Jackson.

"and my sweat pants!" Jimin cried. Clearly happy someone else has small legs.

"Okay... if you guys are sure." He replied before taking the offered clothes and running off to get changed also.


End file.
